There Can Be Only One
by Beneath The Smile
Summary: Naruto hates Ninja. His gifts give him all the potential to be one but he refuses to be a mere tool so he leaves the village and seeks to fulfill his dark destiny that revolves around the other Jinchuriki, or rather the Biju they contain.


Hey guys, just a quick prologue to what an idea I had been toying with for a while. I do not own Naruto or any of the ideas that I use from any other works as they belong to their respective owners. Naruto will be OOC and this is an AU.

"Speech"

'_Thought'_

**Scene Break**

"**Non Human Speech"**

**Begin**

"No."

That one word was beginning to irritate the old man currently sitting across from the young blonde who had spoken it. And this old man wasn't used to being refused for he was Sarutobi Hiruzen, the Sandaime Hokage of Konohagakure, and the single most powerful Shinobi in the aforementioned village.

"Please reconsider, you are being very unreasonable. You could be a great asset to this village and to a great many people!" The elderly Hokage was very close to forcing the young child in front of him to become a ninja and only the memory of the blonde's parents had stopped him from doing so. Why couldn't he see things from his perspective? Just as he was about to come up with another weak attempt at coercing the young child his 'backup' decided to speak up.

"He's right, kid. And on top of that my sources are telling me that a group of high ranking missing ninja are assembling for unknown purposes revolving around the Biju, this ninja training is almost vital to your safety." This was spoken by a very intimidating figure that towered over the other occupants by a few feet with a long shaggy whiter mane of hair that stretched all the way down his back. His weird fashion sense was only heightened by the red facial markings and the giant scroll attached to his back; it could be no one else other than Jiraiya, the Toad Sannin.

"Hmm, I see you came with a valid argument today and not just some pitiful plea." The cold gray concentric circled eyes, one of the reasons for the other two men being present, gazed at them coldly. "But my answer still remains unchanged; I will not become a tool that you can simply discard on a whim nor will I surrender the abilities gifted by those that brought me into this world to your control."

It was scary to think that an eight year old child possessed such advanced linguistic skills and that he was using them to win the ongoing argument, but now it was going beyond what the two older men had thought the blonde previously capable of. The way in which he regarded his parents also unnerved the two veteran Shinobi; to think things could deteriorate so badly in such a short amount of time was terrible.

It was time, in Jiraiya's opinion at least, to bring out the big guns and win this argument once and for all.

"Come on Naruto, I'll even train you myself! Only knowing how to access you chakra and manipulate it throughout your body just doesn't cut it nowadays. And besides, you gotta learn Kenjutsu from someone. Swinging those hunks of metal about needlessly will get you killed." It was the last comment that sparked some emotion within Naruto, and definitely not a good one.

Misty eyes narrowed in silent anger as this person who claimed to be related to him somehow had insulted his precious weapons, and quite possibly the only things in this world he had some semblance of affection for. "You have my answer. Now I believe you have outstayed your welcome, please leave." Anything else they were going to say was cut short when those powerful eyes flashed with hidden power and potential, far surpassing anything the two had previously thought anyone capable of.

"No. Now please remove yourself from my premises." Naruto stood up as he finished speaking and opened the door thus finally ending the, somewhat boring, conversation. Jiraiya was shocked and rightly so. Which eight year old child kicks the leader of his village out of his home? There was clearly more to the blonde's situation that the elderly Hokage had let on when he was called back to the village and he intended to find out.

Naruto watched them leave with a sigh, why couldn't they just respect his decision? He didn't want to become a Ninja. They were nothing more than tools and if there was one thing that he hated it was a tool with one purpose that was sure to be tossed aside as its purpose was completed. It sickened him and he had seen cases of it first hand, although there was one glaring example that stung him at a personal level. He had promised; promised he would not become like him.

Once he was sure they were gone he resumed what he was doing and shoved his belongings into a backpack, they were mostly clothes, some books for reading, a notepad, some pencils and a few weapons necessary to survive, such as a small kunai knife and a few shuriken. Whilst he might have hated Ninja he couldn't deny that there weapons were useful in some situations.

He already knew how he was going to leave the village and how to deal with those old pests who made the mistake of caring. He knew what would eventually happen if he stayed and although he was young his mental capacity was far above that of people three times his current age and it wasn't as if he would be missed by anyone.

Of course he knew what those two would be talking about as they left were and soon he would have to take action, probably tonight. He couldn't allow for them to stop what he was born to do. What he was destined to do.

Outside and on the way to the Hokage's office Jiraiya and Hiruzen were in a heated discussion regarding the small and undoubtedly gifted blonde. Villagers averted their eyes as they bent forward to bow to their village leader instead of offering a kind smile as not to attract his attention, even an idiot could tell he was angry and to have that directed at you was not in ones best interests.

"Just tell me what happened sensei!" Pleaded the Sannin, he had asked the question of what had happened as soon as they had left Naruto's home and the elder man had been dodging the question since. From Jiraiya's point of view he believed that if he somehow found out what had went down then he could perhaps build an argument around that to win the child over and better understand the situation.

"I cannot. Neither you nor anyone in this village are ready for the truth of what happened nine years ago and poor young Naruto had no choice in the matter. It is something I wish I could un-hear and just forget about." There was no denying the unbridled fury and sadness that practically radiated from the old man as each syllable left his tongue.

Jiraiya didn't know what to say to that, usually he would be his sensei's prime adviser since those hypocritical windbags on the council proved useless in most situations. What would his sensei possibly want to hide from him? He was without a doubt the person he trusted most in this world, it made no sense at all in his eyes.

"Sensei, Come on, tell me! I could help with whatever it is. You don't need to carry the burden by yourself." Jiraiya's voice was soft and compelling, Sarutobi almost felt like telling him everything but he couldn't, some burdens were meant to be carried alone.

"Please Jiraiya; this is something I cannot tell you. Not yet at least." Hiruzen sighed as they marched onwards towards the tower hat stood tall within the village to discuss other matters.

Jiraiya filed it away for later consideration as this definitely wasn't over. Not by a long shot.

**Later That Night**

A huge chakra spike awoke all of the citizens of Konoha that night and sent most of the Ninja into a panicked frenzy, nearby ANBU patrols rushed to the scene whilst both the Hokage and Jiraiya were among the first to arrive. They saw Naruto sitting cross legged on the cold hard floor with his eyes closed, seemingly deep in concentration with a faint blue glow surrounding his body.

More and more Ninja arrived and whispered in groups about what was going on, others hid in preparation for anything that could happen. It was Sarutobi who made the first move and walked towards the boy, followed by a small contingent of elite Ninja and followed even closer by Jiraiya.

"Good lord dear boy, what on earth are you doing out here? You nearly gave all of us a heart attack, what exactly are you-" He was cut off by two words no one had ever heard before, but would forever be remembered.

"Shinra Tensei." With that a huge shockwave of pure power and with all the force of gravity in its highest from exploded outwards with the blonde child at its epicenter. None of the Shinobi present couldn't have fathomed what had just occurred, not even the most powerful of Ninja present; they were caught off guard and as such were also powerless to stop themselves from being blown away.

The blast carried out for a few hundred feet and none of the Ninja were left unscathed or able to get up from such an intense attack and those who were conscious had nothing to do but groan and listen to the words of an incredibly gifted child who had single handedly defeated the villages strongest in one attack.

"I apologize for that, but you would not have let me go otherwise. I will keep this brief and to the point, I am leaving this village in order to fulfill my destiny and if any of you try and stop me I shall destroy you. I am Naruto and I am going to kill the Jinchuriki." With his words delivered Naruto got up and casually walked away from the village after leaving it nearly defenseless and utterly humiliated.

Those words shocked those still able to perceive what this mere boy had just proclaimed. Some would walk away thinking him delusional, some would try and forget, but all would fear meeting him again.

**End**

Have a question? Leave a review and I'll try my best to answer it without giving away too much. However I will say I'm not too sure on the pairings, if any. But hey try and convince me with good legitimate reasons and I'll use them. Note that there will be a time skip next chapter. Please Review and keep me motivated to continue this story and give feedback on what could use work.


End file.
